hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2021 New England Tornado Outbreak
The 2021 New England Tornado Outbreak was a severe weather event that produced tornadoes, hail, and high winds across the Northeast United States and Ontario. The event raised what would become the second recorded high risk of severe thunderstorms in an outlook in New England's history, the first being in 1985. Large hail up to 3.5 inches was seen as far north as Montreal, Quebec. The outbreak was one of the most violent west of the Mississippi River, as multiple intense (EF3 +) tornadoes occurred as a result of the outbreak happening in a moderately to densely populated area. Tornado.jpg|The Berlin EF3 outside of town. Tornado 344.jpg|The Ashcom EF2 tornado in a field. Minneapolis Tornado 2.jpg|The Pittsburgh EF4 as seen from Fowler Playgrounds. Tornado 211.jpg|The Shelocta EF3 in between Indiana and Shelocta. F0 Maypole, Birmingham tornado wsc.png|A skinny EF1 tornado north of Chambersburg, Pennsylvania. Tornado 466.jpg|The only EF0 tornado in Ohio recorded during the outbreak. Tornado 13.png|An EF0 in Pennsylvania. NYC tornado 2044.png|Another view of the Pittsburgh EF4. Tornado 785.jpg|The EF1 tornado in Virginia crossing a road. Tornado Damage 160.jpg|A house destroyed by the Berlin EF3. Tornado Damage 117.jpg|Heavy EF2 damage to a store in Ashcom. Tornado Damage 79.jpg|A flattened shopping center in Pittsburgh after the EF4. Tornado Damage 44.jpg|A street scene in downtown Shelocta after the EF3 tornado. Tornado Damage 52.jpg|An RV destroyed by the EF1 in West Mifflin. Tornado Damage 102.jpg|More damage from the Pittsburgh EF4. Tornado Damage 83.jpg|Some EF1 damage near Woodstock, Virginia. F0 tornado damage.jpg|Damage in Rockhill, Pennsylvania from an EF0. EF3 damage.jpeg|Damage in Berlin after the EF3. Supercell Radar 36.jpg|The supercell that spawned the Ohio tornadoes. Hail (16).jpg|Large hail that fell in southern New York. Hail-stones.jpg|Very smooth hailstones in West Virginia. Hail (5).jpg|Very large hailstones near Pittsburgh. Downburst Damage.jpg|Downburst damage in Virginia. Downburst.jpg|A large downburst in Pennsylvania. Hurricane-Like-Derecho.jpg|A fornt moving into southern New York. Hurricane Isabel flood water.jpg|Flooding along a river in New York. City Lightning.jpg|Lightning in Philadelphia. Tornadoes April 9 Event Notable Tornadoes ' ***Tornadoes EF4 or higher are listed unless they resulted in 5 or more fatalities*** ' Pittsburgh Tornado At 4:14, supercell just north of downtown Pittsburgh showed rotation, and just 1 minutes later, a rope tornado touched down. Almost instantly, the tornado became a 300 yard wide classic cone tornado. The Children's Museum of Pittsburgh took a direct hit, ripping off the roof and leaving only 3 interior walls standing. Thankfully, the museum was closed for repair that day, and only 1 security guard was killed there. Dozens of other significant buildings, such as the National Aviary and PNC Park were almost swept away, with the David L. Lawrence Convention Center on the north side of Downtown sustaining extreme damage. After crossing the Monongahela River, which cuts through the middle of Pittsburgh, the tornado rapidly weakened, sustained EF2 to low EF3 intensity all the way until hitting Monroeville, where it dissipated. Overall, the tornado proved to be one of the worst in history, in terms of damage. The tornado caused $2.5 billion in damages (2016 USD), the second costliest in history, just behind the Joplin Tornado of 2011. The tornado is also responsible for 15 deaths and over 500 injuries. At some points, the tornado was accompanied by by satellite tornadoes, or smaller tornadoes that moved alongside the main vortex. Category:Outbreaks Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Virginia Tornadoes Category:West Virginia Tornadoes Category:Ohio Tornadoes Category:Pennsylvania Tornadoes